for her sake lucy x lincoln
by TheInfamousIdiot
Summary: everyone has always known that lucy had a crush on lincoln everyone but her family, but when lincoln finds out things could either take a turn for the worst or the best... or mabey somthing inbetween.
1. chapter 1

**hi guys it's my first fanfic wish me luck...**

It was normal day for Lucy . Most people would call it hell.

As she walked through the halls of the school lost in thought, she unintentionally ran into Ronnie Anne.

Lucy had always felt disguist towards her since she started dating lincoln.

"oh look it's miss gothcest" Ronnie Anne said with a smirk.

everyone in the hallway laughed, it was a well known fact that Lucy had a thing for lincoln, she thought it was a mircle her family wasn't aware.

she had to pay everyone close to lincoln $20 every day to keep them quiet.

But unknown to everyone lincoln overheard this.

but then it hit him hard like a nuke.

she must be paying them to keep quiet.

that was the reason she always mowed lawns, that was the reason she always asked for money from Lynn and Luna, thats why she never had any money.

they had milked her for all the money she could muster.

and he was pissed as all hell.

(back to Lucy)

she then ran to the girls restroom she locked herself in one of the stalls and started crying.

she stayed in there for the rest of the day even after her bell to leave had already rung.

"hello" a voice had rang out.

"lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"yeah it's me" he said.

"please come out we need to go home" he said

"okay" she stated as she slowly unlocked the door.

just as she opened the door she someone grabbed and restrained her it was bobby.

Lucy also saw Ronnie Anne as well as the schools impressionist Conner beckons.

"thanks for the help conner" Ronnie said

"now let's get this party started" Ronnie said as she pulled out a large meat cleaver.

"what the fuck!" lincoln said as he walked in on the plan.

"just teaching your slut sister a lesson,wanna join?" Ronnie said.

at this point rage began to fluster inside of lincoln.

"OH I'LL TEACH A LESSON" he yelled as he grabbed the knife from Ronnie Anne and decapatated her.

"OH SHIT" bobby said as he tried to run away, but lincoln would have none of that proceeded to slam the knife through Bobby's cranium killing him instantly. he then tackled Conner to the ground stabbing him over and over for tricking Lucy.

after it was over lincoln collapsed to the ground and started crying "why" he sobbed as Lucy came over to the now wriddled with blood brother of hers and kissed him "I love you" she stated.

"thanks, I want you to know what I just did was for your sake" lincoln said.

but before we get home we have a couple stops to make.

first them went to the schools office and stole the security tapes.

then lincoln and Lucy entered the boys locker room so lincoln could change his know bloodied clothing.

after that they snuck home luckily for them no one was home, due to work and after school activitys.

they then proceeded to burn the evidence in the backyard.

the two went inside and sat down on the couch.

"I know everything" he said.

Lucy started crying through the tears she said "I'm ashamed".

"don't be" lincoln said.

3 HO **UR** S EARLIER

"what's going on with Lucy ,Clyde!" lincoln angerly said.

"ok ok settle down , now before I tell you anything don't blame me Ronnie thretend to kill my dad's if I said anything" Clyde said.

"fine , just talk" lincoln said.

"so you know how as of late Lucy has been having horrible things happen to her like pictures of her naked got on the internet... Ronnie caused it to happen or forced Lucy to do it" Clyde said

"holy fuck" lincoln gasped.

"I also heard her and some goons talk about how they were going to make it to where she could never in her life do anything "intimit" with you" Clyde said.

"I gotta find lucy" lincoln said.

RING RING RING

'OH SHIT THATS OUR BELL' lincoln thought as he ran to the only place he knew she would hide.

 **PRESENT**

"you shouldn't be ashamed because I love you too" lincoln said.

" _really"_ Lucy said.

"yes really" lincoln said.

they then both made out on the couch.

 **THE END**

 _for now anyway_


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys I'm back with another** fanfic.

school was out for the summer and Lynn just got back from practice.

"wonder who's home?" she said.

she then opened the door to see her brother and her sister making out on the couch.

" _this isn't what it looks like_ " lincoln and Lucy said in unison.

Lynn just stared I astonishment.

she couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"well, I'm gonna head upstairs and leave you two fuck-birds alone" Lynn said with a joking demenor.

"wait" Lucy yelled.

"don't worry I won't pull a Lola on this one" Lynn said as she went up the stairs.

"hey lincoln" Lucy said.

"yeah" replied lincoln

"wanna watch some evil dead?" Lucy asked.

"hell yeah" lincoln responded.

(sponge Bob narorator) **THREE LOVECRAFT INSPIRED FILMS LATER**

"man I'm beat" lincoln said.

"same" Lucy said

"so who's bed do we sleep on" Lucy said seductively.

"your choice of course" lincoln stated.

"how about mine" Lucy smirked as she said this

"sounds good" .

they both headed upstairs, Lynn was out in the yard so she wouldn't care

lincoln and Lucy both got into the bed.

they were about to fall asleep until Lucy spoke up.

"I just can't believe I saw someone die right before my eyes not like some namless victim you see everyday on the news" Lucy said.

"at least they can't harm you any more" lincoln says.

"I just realized since it's summer no ones gunna go in the school, so by the time school starts up three months from now they will be decaying..." Lucy said with sad expression.

"ah who am I kidding" Lucy said before she and lincoln let out a laugh.

"we're both really fucked up aren't we?" lincoln said.

"and that's why we're perfect for each other" she said.

"night" lincoln wispered .

"night" Lucy replied.

they then both fell asleep

they knew the road ahead would be tough but they knew that they had each other .

 **MEANWHILE**

trust me ma'm we will be searching for your children" the officer said.

"they never came home and I'm just so worried" Mrs. sanitago said in between sobs.

after the police left, Mrs sanitago went to her daughter's room to search for clues.

she looked all around the room and found nothing, until she checked under the bed.

what she found left her disturbed, under the bed, she found two pictures stappled together the first was a picture of a toddler dead and mangled. it was one of the missing children from the pre school Ronnie Anne helped out at after school.

the next picture was Ronnie Anne pouring out a very red paste into the schools cafeteria food.

Mrs. Santiago with out hesitation flused the pictures down the toilet.

she the then proceeded to pull out her husband's revolver and promply shot herself in the head.

 ** _the end_**.

that was a little fucked up, but I did want more justification for killing off Ronnie Anne.

by the way sorry for the shorter chapter.

gotta sleep.

but I still have many fan fic promises to keep.

peace peace, bye


	3. chapter 3 hell in a handbasket

**hey it's me the infamous idiot back with another chapter** **after the last one I thought I might tone down the dark themes for this arc don't worry though they will be back in chapter 5**.

lincoln awoke in Lucy's bed next to her.

In just one day he had realized that he loved her.

although it did take some tramatic events to realize this.

it did sound pretty clique but he just decided to roll with it.

"you up yet" Lucy said.

"yep" lincoln repyed

"you hungry" lincoln said.

"not really" Lucy stated.

"me neither but if we don't get up now I think I'll stay here with you forever" lincoln said as he smiled.

Lucy let out a small chuckle "ok ok" she said climbing out of the bed.

just after they both got out of bed Lucy said that she needed to write down a consept for a poem and that she would meet him at breakfast. "ok" he said "see you there" and with that they both smiled as lincoln went down to the kitchen to find his sister's all except for Lucy and Lily of course starting at him with anger in their eyes.

" _what?"_ he exlaimed

"you always do things for yourself and never anyone else" Lori said.

"your a mistake and you fail at everything" Luna said.

"you should have been swallowed" luan said before she chuckled.

"your sperm cell should not have been choosen" Lisa said.

"and this bastard is dating lucy" Lynn added.

everyone gasps*.

"WHAT!?!?" they all yell at Lincoln.

but all Lincoln could say we're two words directed at Lynn.

"FUCK YOU!!!" he yelled as he stormed off to his room.

he baracaded his door with his desk and lied down on his bed.

" _hey_ " Lucy said in a concerned tone.

"yeah" Lincoln repyed.

"I heard what happened from the stairs, then Lynn and the others decided to get on my case about it, so I blocked off the vent and went in here" Lucy stated with a frown as she sat on Lincoln's bed.

"why don't we head to the library" Lincoln said.

"can't argue when it comes to reading" Lucy repyed.

they both accordingly went through the vents until they got to the kitchen.

they opened the vent grate and went out the door.

 **AT THE LIBRARY**

was checking out the newest volume of Tokyo ghoul re.

and Lucy was getting some books by Edgar Alan Poe.

but when they got home they looked outside to see all of their siblings burning their possessions.

they then ran out to try and salvage whatever they could but they were stopped by Lynn.

"Lynn I can understand you guys burning my stuff for a irational reason but why Lucy's stuff, in the stupid things you guys said about me Lucy did nothing?" lincoln said with dispair evedent in his eyes.

"we're burning Lucy's things because not only is she dating you, she as your girlfriend should at least have kept you in line" Lori yelled.

rage started to build up in lincoln.

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU NOT ONLY BERATE ME WITH BULL SHIT EXCUESES TO BE MAD AT ME, YOU THEN BURN ME AND LUCYS THINGS BECAUSE LUCY DIDNT STOP THINGS THAT NEVER HAPPEND AT LEAST I APOLOGIZE **_WHEN I ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING_** BUT NO YOU GUYS GET AWAY SCOTT FREE BECAUSE MOM AND DAD ARE SCARED OF THE MAJORITY" Lincoln yelled.

"lincoln, we should go" Lucy said.

"fine" he replied

lincoln flipped them off as he and Lucy left.

"I'll be glad to tell Mom and Dad when they get back from their trip why you two aren't here" Luna sneered.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

lincoln had led Lucy to a cabin he had found in the woods.

"well everything's going to hell in a hand basket" Lincoln said with a sigh.

"at least we have eachother" Lucy said before she began to cry.

they then both hugged as it started to storm.

'THEY WILL PAY FOR MAKING HER CRY' Lincoln thought.

will things get patched up before the parents get home or will the siblings keep to their pride. _or mabey cop out who knows._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

reviews are helpful so is you taking the time my story. thank you


	4. chapter 4 the cop out

**hey it's The infamous idiot, at this point this story is my everyday so thanks for reading and make sure to read the entire thing that is if you want... hey I'm not keeping you here.**

lincoln _had fallen asleep while Lucy snuck back to the house._

she _snuck into the garage and had taken the gasoline and some matches she spread the gasoline all around the house._

before _igniting a match setting the house on fire._

 _"look who's laughing now" she_ said, until.

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

"subjects have appeared to have awoke from comatose state" Lisa exlaimed.

"what the hell" Lucy and Lincoln said.

"I was doing a experiment to see how 2 lovers would react in a very harsh evroiment" Lisa stated

"so basically it was a cop out" Lincoln said

(to the veiwers)"it's not easy living in a house with 10 sister's but it's even worse when the writer of a certain fanficion is too much of a pussy to go through with a story arc".

(who me? I planned to that from the begining)

"sure you did" Lincoln stated.

(great now even the characters think I'm pandering)

"so all that was fake" Lincoln said confused.

"afirmitive" Lisa replied.

"even the part where I killed Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said

"YOU KILLED WHO!?" Lisa exlaimed.

"Lincoln you are very lucky I have questionable morals so I'll let you slide, but if I hear any more about your homocidle tendences I'll tell the cops everything" Lisa said

"fine fine" Lincoln replyed.

"but it was only to protect Lucy, and I would do it again if I had to" Lincoln said

"fair enough" Lisa said

"wait what's that behind your back?" Lucy said as she grabbed the receipt from behind Lisa's back.

it was a receipt listing all the things from Lincoln and Lucy's room the total was over $10,000.

"I'm so sorry" Lisa said through tears

Lucy then grabbed a notebook identicle to the one she owned off Lisa's desk she then proceeded to look through all the pages.

they had went through the trouble of writing down every poem Lucy ever told them.

and due to Lincoln's (generally) loving nature, the thought that they did all this just to make them happy made him forgive them.

"we forgive you, all of you" just as Lucy said that the rest of the siblings came through the door except Lily and Lisa on account of already being in the room.

they all then had a group hug altho one thing still bothered Lincoln.

"so how did all this start in the first place" Lincoln said

"to be honest we asked the same thing after we brought you two from the cabin, it was like all the sudden we just felt this rage directed at you" Lori said.

"well I'm glad eveythings back to normal" Lincoln said as they all dispersed to their rooms execpt for Lucy who followed Lincoln hoping to scare him.

except this time when she said "hey" he didn't even flinch he just smiled

and she smiled back.

"night" Lucy said.

"night" Lincoln replyed.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **" _DAMMIT"_** Ronnie anne's deep voice said as she used her boney claws to slash through the computer monitor she was using to spy on the loud family.

" ** _HOW DID THE CURSE NOT WORK"_** she howled angerly.

 **THE END**

 _for now ;-)_

 _wow that wink was pure cringe._

peace peace, bye


	5. chapter 5: a rocker influence

**hey guys, it's the infamous idiot so heres a new chapter anyway tho I won't be posting more chapters for I couple days, chilling at a friend's house for a few days and with that out of the way chapter five:** Luna had just finished showing Lincoln how to play guitar to make up for what they did, for it was Lincoln's only request.

"by the way Luna why did you think of making up some virtual reality thing" Lincoln said.

"we were just trying to think fast, because you guys were starting to wake up" Luna replyed.

"oh yeah forgot to say when we were carrying you two home in your sleep, Lucy mumbled something like "who's laughing now" it was strange" Luna stated.

"well aside from that I'm glad I could make it up to you, bro"

"thanks" Lincoln said as he walked out of the room.

"see ya".

"likewise".

he went into the living room to find Lucy sitting on the couch watching a death metal concert playing on tv.

"hey Lincoln you like death metal" Lucy said.

"yeah, but I'm more of a heavy metal fan" Lincoln replyed.

"wanna start a band" Lucy said.

"there's no beating around the bush with you, but what about a drummer?" Lincoln stated.

"drum machine" Lucy said

"sounds good" Lincoln said as they both smiled.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Luna had just finished her performance at a rock\metal competion

when the announcer said " **now with our next band "justifed murder" "**.

when Lucy and Lincoln walked out from backstage.

Lucy was carrying a blue bass guitar, while Lincoln was carrying a black and red electric guitar with a yellow triforce on the body.

Lincoln was also carting out a drum machine.

Luna looked directly at them in shock and happiness.

she thought this being their first gig they would perform baddly until the song began.

they started to play the song "iron Man" which in their universe there was no Ozzy ozborne or black sabbath so they where the first to perform it .

Luna was very proud of her siblings for performing so well.

at the end of the competition the announced the winners to be...

(you guessed it)

"justifed murder and as in the rules, the winners must do a encore" the announcer said.

the crowd then cheered **loudly**.

as they began to play "Mr Crowley" which was also made by them in this universe.

they crowd finnaly gave one last cheer before the concert ended abruptly.

Luna then ran over to her two siblings and hugged them both.

"I so proud" Luna said.

"but how did you get so good so fast? *turns to writer* do we have another plot hole to patch up" luna said.

"do you know that machine in assassin's Creed that lets you train through your ansesters memory's , Lisa made that but to use on sibblings" Lincoln said nervously

" _well that's good but a little unnerving "_ Luna said in a shaky tone.

when they all got home Lincoln said to Lucy "I have to go talk to Lisa I'll be right back".

"ok" Lucy said she waved to him as he went up the stairs.

Lincoln then entered Lisa's room and asked "how are they not freaking out about the whole me murdering Ronnie?".

"I erased their memory's" Lisa said blunty.

"then why didn't you do that to me and Lucy?" Lincoln asked

"you would have noticed" Lisa replyed.

"also could you tell Lucy that black magic has a very close percentage to not being real" Lisa said.

"ok sure" Lincoln said as he walked down the stairs to see Lucy at the bottom of the stairs.

"you know before in life I felt hollow and empty like nothing mattered , but you were there as my one hope in the darkness of life" Lucy said.

"guess we're like two halves of one whole light and dark, but you know what they say opposites attract" Lincoln said with a smile before they both kissed.

 **THE END**

a love story made by a goth/metalhead are ya happy cuz I sure am. this chapter was mostly filler but I still hope you liked it and it's ending

till next time. peace peace bye


End file.
